


A sneak peak from the past

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Danger, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Surprises, Treasure Hunting, Vacation, after canon, rafe is alive, vacation turns into treasure hunting and danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Nathan thought out a vacation trip for the whole family. They expect to stay a week or so in a deserted beach, near a small town, and everybody agrees.Around an year after Sam came back, Nathan wants to talk openly about their past, and understand his brother a little better after so much time apart.But obviously, being the Drakes, they pretty much attract adventure.





	A sneak peak from the past

Somethings never quite settled down with Nathan.

Some told him he worried too much, some others admitted their uncertainty towards the subject, and others just said he was thinking too much into it, that he should just let it slide.

But that was the thing. All those years following Sam blindly through his adventures, never questioning his older brother, how they always had money and food on the table even when they didn’t treasure hunt yet, even if they failed on their mission... he had always believed in his brother, had always thought of him as a hero that could do every and anything.

But now, sixteen years since he thought Sam had died, one year since he had reappeared and they had gone after Avery's treasure... now Nathan finally had the time to process everything that had happened in the last 30 something years of his life.

And worst yet, Sam seemed to be closing himself with each day that passed. He seemed to become unable to sustain a serious conversation, both about the long past or the shortest memories. Every day, he seemed to start anew, as if the day before or anything else had never happened.

Sure he didn’t lose his memory, because he commented and talked about everything, but I a joking manner, never serious, never pensive. He ignored his years in the prison no matter how much everyone pushed, in their own way, and he seemed more and more seclusive by the hour.

And that bothered Nathan deeply.

He had tried talking to some other people that also spent time with Sam. Rafe, who was now in a somewhat stable relationship with Sam, lucky that Nathan had a heart of gold and went looking for him after the ship sank. Chloe and Nadine, the last two people that went on a mission with Sam, and spent some good days with him. Even Sully, who spent most time with his brother, taking him from artifact to artifact, making the best and most unlikely duo Nathan had ever seen.

But thing was, Sam and Rafe had an agreement not to talk about the past. Chloe was never close to Sam to begin with and Nadine still held a huge grudge for him since the Avery thing. Sully admitted to Nathan that he had tried, but Sam always avoided the subject making a joke and saying he needed to smoke.

So, he only had himself and maybe Elena (if she wanted to help) to try to talk to his big brother about everything.

Nathan wasn't even sure why he wanted to bring up all those adventures from the past. Perhaps he just wanted to understand.

Now that he was 36, after spending his whole childhood running after his big brother and then his mentor Sully, he somehow understood how much his life was indeed easier than Sam's.

Raised in an orphanage, always protected by his big brother until he was expelled, being visited by him almost every week, and still being egoistical enough to want more. All while Sam lived in the streets, got money from sketchy people and probably did some horrible jobs to be able to survive.

And then, having to take care of a 13 year old kid throughout his last three years of adolescence, being replaced by an older man that actually had ways of raising them both in a fairly secure location, having to run after said man because Nate really liked Sully like the father he never had, somehow forgetting his brother along the way, focusing on all lessons and opportunities Sully provided.

No wonder Sam ran away for a month when he was 21.

Perhaps Nathan felt guilty. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting his brother. That Sam knew he was the person Nathan loved the most in the whole world. That he would do everything for his brother, like Sam had done to him.

Perhaps he wanted to know how much Sam had suffered, to make himself suffer a little more.

Human brains and emotions were extremely weird.

And thus, with all those thoughts in mind, he had an idea.

A vacation.

 

\-------------

 

"I usually don't consider me part of this huge blob of weirdos family, but honestly, this family can't take a break can we?" Nadine complained, loudly, from the back of the van, where she and Chloe shared a bench. Elena let out a laugh, while Chloe grumbled against Nadine and Sully chuckled.

"We ain't looking for any treasure today though" Sully said, pleased, and Nadine rolled her eyes.

"We are going to a deserted beach in the middle of nowhere, and we have been driving for 5 hours now" she said, shaking her head. "If this isn't a treasure hunt, I swear, you guys need new ideas for vacations"

"Next time, feel free to choose" Elena said, smiling back to Nadine, making Sam complain.

"If she chooses, we are staying in a five star hotel in the middle of Europe" he groans, annoyed. "That's no fun"

"Having a good bed, a great room service, warm pools and amazing views? Sounds sooooo boring" Chloe said, sarcastically, making Nadine smirk and Sam grumble some more.

"And warm showers" Rafe added, shivering on the spot. "Very warm showers"

"As long as we let the Drakes take care of our expeditions, they will never allow any of that comfort for us" Elena assured, grinning at Nathan's pouty face. "I love it cowboy, but you have to admit that you and your brother are a bit over the top"

"Well I would gladly take you guys to a very nice hotel close to where we are staying" Sully affirmed, and Nadine sighed in content.

"Please Sullivan. I already can't stand this trip"

"You guys are so annoying" Nathan mumbled and Elena giggled.

"Yeah, I bet me and my little brother can have the time of our lives in an isolated beach without any of you around" Sam said, rushing right in to stand by his brother's side, making Nathan grin and nod.

"My little brother and I" Rafe corrected, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I would sell both of you to Satan for a corn chip so I choose hotel"

"Hotel" Nadine said, and Chloe nodded.

"Hotel for me too old man"

"I think I'll accept a nice bed" Elena nodded, chuckling at Nathan's offended face. Sully smiled and nodded.

"Noted. Four rooms in the hotel, the Drakes stay in their little beach with their tents and sandy shorts" Sully agreed and everyone but Nathan and Sam cheered.

But honestly, it was good that they would be alone. Perhaps they would have time to talk.

And that was all Nathan wanted.

 

\-----------

 

Sully parked the car by the beach after another full hour driving. As they arrived, everyone walked out, most of them groaning and complaining about their legs and butts, and the huge amount od time they took to arrive. Chloe immediately began stretching her whole body, being helped by Elena, who did pretty much the same. Nadine went to make herself useful, gathering the tents (only two) and some other components to make a fire and equipment like silverware, plates, fishing rods, surf planks, and so on, putting everything around the tents.

Sully and Rafe stood next to each other around some rocks, their phones in the air, desperate for signal, complaining to each other about the many jobs they had to cancel to be there.

Sam took off his shoes and went right towards the sea. Nathan followed the same scheme.

"Last time we saw a beach this pretty, we saw Avery's statue rise from the floor" Sam said, ever so quietly, staring at his toes as they sunk on the wet sand. Nathan nodded, staring towards the horizon, smiling to himself.

"That guy had a lot of issues" he said, and Sam chuckled deeply.

"Put a lot in that" Sam agreed, looking up as well and sighing. "This is beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"Google" Nathan shrugged, and Sam chuckled loudly.

"Google? Boring"

"I don't have all the maps for the whole world"

"You should have chosen something like... the Caribbean. So we could explore the ships that sank"

"Sam, this isn't a treasure hunt"

"It could be"

Nathan snorted and Sam looked at him, winking quickly. Nathan shook his head and leaned closer to Sam, bumping their shoulders together.

"you suck Samuel Drake" he said, happiness in his voice, and Sam laughed, grabbing his neck with his arm and rubbing his fist against Nathan's head, making him groan and push away. "Sam!"

"You deserve it" Sam laughed, letting go of Nathan and making him groan, fixing his hair. "Now watch your mouth little brother"

"Fuck you Sam"

"Oh no, that was the last drop"

When Nathan finally lifted his face to look at Sam again, he gasped and held onto Sam's shirt, just in time for Sam to pick him up and drop him over his shoulder.

"Sam! Sam what the hell let me go!" he complained, half of his body hanging over Sam's back and the other being held by sam on his front. "Sam. Sam!"

"You deserve it, I told you to watch your mouth little brother" Sam said, walking away from the water, and Nathan groaned, rubbing his face in defeat. He could easily get off the hold, but something inside him bubbled up as if he was 13 all over again, and just seeing Sam still able to carry him around was a bit impressive.

Suddenly, Sam was climbing some rocks, and eventually, he stopped. He pulled Nathan off his shoulder and set him down, and Nathan frowned.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You deserve a punishment" Sam said simply, and Nathan raised his eyebrow. "You better hold your nose"

"What?"

Sam smirked like the devil he was, and pushed Nathan back. He gasped, trying to hold onto Sam but being too late, and then he was gone.

Splashing into the water below, getting all his clothes wet.

"Samuel!" he screamed as he rose to the surface, and Sam was laughing loudly, while someone was taking pictures. Nathan rubbed his eyes and growled at Sam, surrounded by everyone, with Rafe and Elena taking picture after picture. "Oh you guys suck so much"

"Not that much Drake" Nadine said, smirking, and with a quick foot movement, she pressed Sam's back and gasping, he fell face first next to Nathan.

That made everyone laugh, including Nathan. When Sam rose back, Nathan smirked.

"Not so good now, big brother"

Sam just coughed and looked at Nathan, rolling his eyes and splashing him with his hand.

"Shut up"

And even more pictures were taken.

 

\----------

 

Night came by fast. The group organized their stuff, got to swim a little in the beautiful clear blue water, and then rested by making a fire, cooking some food they had brought and drinking some alcohol.

Being the only smoker along (besides Sully of course), after everyone had settled, Sam excused himself and walked to a few rocks nearby, lighting up his cigarette and leaning back to watch the sunset. Nate watched him from the fire, but decided to pay more attention to the others, who would soon leave for their hotel, deciding he could talk to Sam later, when everything was dark and they were alone.

"So" Elena said suddenly, distracting Nathan from his thoughts and making him go back to the conversation. "You and Nadine never told us about your little trip to India in the end of last year"

"Oh it surely was fun" Chloe answered, smiling before biting down her meat, all while Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah super fun. As usual with these types. Diving head first into dangerous situations, squeezing through small holes, getting dirty and so on" she added, shaking her head. "I can't wait to retire"

"You loved it though" Chloe suggested, smiling, and Nadine shook her head.

"Not for a second"

"Well honestly I miss the adventure" Elena said, and then shrugged. "But we now have safer ones that give pretty much the same trill, taking out the guns and almost death experiences"

"Yes. And honestly I couldn't be happier" Nathan added, and most of the others smiled, all while Rafe rolled his eyes, staring down at his phone.

"If Samuel wasn't so god damn preoccupied, he would be hunting around the world with me, and not with the old man and leaving me to do my family's paperwork" he grumbled, and Sully chuckled deeply.

"Perhaps he likes me more than he likes you" he winked, blowing off his cigar, while Rafe looked at him.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Asshole"

"Hey hey hey who's the asshole?" Sam asked, suddenly returning and sitting on his spot between Chloe and Rafe. Rafe looked at him and raised his eyebrow.   

"You are. Because you don't let me go hunting with you" he complained, huffing, and Sam chuckled.

"You never asked!"

"I thought it was obvious! Also get your cigarette smelling ass away from me"

"You don't seem to mind Victor"

"Its because he has class Drake. You're just a fuck up"

Sam laughed loudly and most of the surrounding audience smirked or chuckled, all while Nathan watched mostly in silence, playing with the sand underneath his feet.

"Alright" Sam said, still smiling and raising his hands in the air. "I'll stay around my female friends then, they appreciate me how I am"

"We sure do buddy!" Chloe said, happily, while Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Count me out of that bullshit"

Chloe pulled Sam for a hug, leaning back and gasping when they lost the balance over their log, making her fall with him on top, both staring at each other for a second before they began laughing loudly.

The rest followed, specially Elena, who seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Oh Sam~!" Chloe gasped, grinning widely, and Sam covered her mouth, laughing, cheeks tinting the lightest pink.

"Shut up!" he laughed, pulling himself up and then pulling her.

"My hero" she sighed, leaning against his chest, making him groan.

"you're making my shirt dirty with sand!"

"You talk as if your shirt has never been dirty before"

"Not this one! I bought it for this trip!"

"Oh, sorry for ruining your fun"

"Stop rubbing it you're making it even dirtier!"

"Stop whining Sam"

"He never does"

Rafe's comment made the rest of the people laugh, and sam groaned as he wiped the sand off his new shirt, certain he would have to grab a new one to sleep.

Nathan let a smile creep up his mouth, something light in his heart.

At least they were all having fun.

 

\-------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but now I've decided to make this a whole fic about a new treasure hunt they will go through. 
> 
> If you guys like it, feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
